Question: Convert the point $(0, -3 \sqrt{3}, 3)$ in rectangular coordinates to spherical coordinates.  Enter your answer in the form $(\rho,\theta,\phi),$ where $\rho > 0,$ $0 \le \theta < 2 \pi,$ and $0 \le \phi \le \pi.$
Solution: We have that $\rho = \sqrt{0^2 + (-3 \sqrt{3})^2 + 3^2} = 6.$  We want $\phi$ to satisfy
\[3 = 6 \cos \phi,\]so $\phi = \frac{\pi}{3}.$

We want $\theta$ to satisfy
\begin{align*}
0 &= 6 \sin \frac{\pi}{3} \cos \theta, \\
-3 \sqrt{3} &= 6 \sin \frac{\pi}{3} \sin \theta.
\end{align*}Thus, $\theta = \frac{3 \pi}{2},$ so the spherical coordinates are $\boxed{\left( 6, \frac{3 \pi}{2}, \frac{\pi}{3} \right)}.$